Bicycles are inherently unstable when parked, especially touring bikes loaded with extra equipment and supplies. When parked, bicycles have a tendency to roll, or the wheel has a tendency to turn, and the bike falls over. The present invention aims to remedy the problem by holding the front wheel straight, preventing the wheel from turning and helping to keep the bike upright. This is useful both when the bike is parked in a rack or against a support. The present invention can also be used when the bicycle is being hand-driven by a dismounted user, because the front wheel held straight allows the user to better steer and support the bicycle without wobble.